Cut the Cake
by rose in the snow
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite Sugar Rush racers become part of the Animal House parade? Chaos. Inspired by an idea from my sister. I don't own Animal House. Cover pic by my sister.


Cut the Cake

**A/N: This is a story about the last scene in Animal House. I don't own Animal House or Wreck-it Ralph. It is suppose to be funny but I'm not the best at writing comedy so no flames please. Hope that you enjoy! **

After a moving speech from their leader Vanellope, the members of the Pie Delta Pie decided that if they were going to get kicked out of SR Academy, they might as well do it with style. There was a parade going on at the Sugar Rush raceway. All the citizens had gathered there including the dean of SR Academy, King Candy. He, along with the mayor Sour Bill, were going to be part of the anniversary parade.

They had spent the last couple of hours getting ready. "Welcome guests and citizens of Sugar Rush." Sour Bill said into the microphone. Everyone in the crowd cheered. It was almost time for the parade to start.

Adorabeezle walked through the crowds and looked for the right place to sit. She came to the right spot, a mailbox, but someone was sitting on it. "Get off the mailbox, official property of Sugar Rush police." The person moved and she sat on the mailbox.

Torvald had just found the right place to stand too.

Candlehead walked into a nearby store and went up to the cashier. "Can I have 10,000 jawbreakers, please?" The cashier gave her the jawbreakers and she got into position.

It was time for the rest of the racers to leave with their parade float, cleverly designed as a cake with the words 'Eat me!' on the side. Swizz was driving; he was used to driving such large vehicles. Inside the cake were Swizz, Vanellope, Gloyd, and Crumbelina, ready for what they were going to do.

The parade started with the cheers of the citizens as the bands and floats made out of karts started going by. Adorabeezle sat watching for a certain parade float when she heard someone calling her. She looked down to find that it was Jublieena.

"Hi Adorabeezle, do you know where Gloyd is?"

"I think it would best if you got out of here, Jublieena."

"Why? And where's Gloyd?"

Adorabeezle moved closer to her and whispered "We all got kick out last night. Like I said, it would be best if you left Jublieena."

_Here comes the parade_, Torvald thought. She stepped out from her place in the crowd and began to walk alongside the marching band at the beginning of the parade. She watched very carefully as the march band leader tossed his baton high in the air and pushed him out of the way to now lead the parade. She changed directions and pointed down one alley. She, along with the marching band made their way to the dead end of the alley. Torvald slipped back to the parade before getting stuck but the band members didn't and were now stuck together.

Adorabeezle moved away from the mailbox she was sitting on and Jublieena. Adorabeezle had been holding a bag with a long chain inside. She took the chain out of the bag and attached it to a passing float and then to a telephone pole. The float continued on for a minute before the back part was torn off. The pole crashed to the ground and people began running and yelling all over the place.

The racers in the cake just laughed at their major gesture of defiance. Next was a parade float with a statue of Fix-it Felix on it. The cake rammed the float off the road and into a fire hydrant. The statue began to gush soda from the hydrant until Felix's hammer appeared to leak soda. Next was the pretty class's float with a large statue of Sour Bill waving.

"What's going on?" King Candy asked Taffyta who was sitting right near him.

"I'm not sure King Candy."

The cake slammed the pretty float into the sidewalk. Everyone on the float cried. One of the people on the float dressed in a tux was Rancis. He jumped of the float and went into the crowd.

"Stop that float!" Minty cried as the leader of the elite military house on campus. Now Candlehead, a former student of Minty's was not to going to let them stop the cake. She threw the jawbreakers into the middle of the street making everyone fall except Minty. "Get up and fight you morons!" She cried as they tried to get up.

Besides that the other members of Pie Delta Pie shot out smoke bombs into the crowd. People began to run and scream. Sticky, who had been assigned to prevent this from happening, stood on the sidewalk trying to calm everyone. "Everyone just please remain calm." She said as calmly as she could.

The next float to be destroyed was a float that was created by the candy people who set aside their differences to make it. On the float there were two large hands about to shake hands. They plowed into it from the side so the float split in two. One hand went into the front window of a nearby restaurant.

_It's time for the big reveal,_ all the members of Pie Delta Pie thought.

"Cut the cake!" Swizz called. Crumbelina and Gloyd did what they were told. Out of the smoke the kart appeared. It was different now. Along the side of it were the words 'Candy Crunch' and it was painted black with a logo for each of the racers.

Out of a trap door, Vanellope appeared dressed in a ninja Halloween costume. Gloyd pushed open the top door and nodded with a salute toward her. She nodded then jumped out of the kart and began climbing onto the roof of a nearby movie theater to avoid being arrested.

Gloyd quickly got back in the kart and lined up their kart so it would hit their target, the stands where King Candy was. "Let's take the king." Crumbelina said. Gloyd nodded. The kart began to slowly move toward the stands, picking up speed.

"I really hate them." King Candy said thinking over his decision to kick them out. The racers in the car laughed as Swizz pushed down the pedal. The kart slammed into the stands and the wooden stands were destroyed.

"This is so cool!" Candlehead cried as she looked at what was happening.

People continued to run and scream making Sticky's job difficult. "Stay calm! All is going to be okay!" She cried growing upset.

Over by the stands King Candy sat wondering what to do when suddenly Adorabeezle was there. "Excuse me King Candy? Could we please have one more chance?" She asked with a hopeful smile. King Candy sighed.

The Donut PD arrived to stop everything that was going on. Taffyta, a bully on campus and known enemy of Pie Delta Pie, who had recently beat up Crumbelina over flirting with Rancis, couldn't take this anymore. She made her way over to the kart and banged on the door. Swizz, Gloyd and Crumbelina were still inside. "Who is it?" Gloyd asked in the most feminine voice he could say.

"You know perfectly well who it is!" Taffyta screamed back.

They turned to Crumbelina and whispered "Go ahead." Crumbelina nodded, happy to go.

Gloyd replied back "You have to come back later, I'm fixing my hair."

Crumbelina got out seeing Taffyta still banging on the door to the kart. "Hey Taffyta!" She called. "Did you see my new hat?" Taffyta shook her head and came over to get a better look. Crumbelina reached up to move the hat closer to Taffyta and then punched Taffyta right in the face. "You can really be dumb sometimes. What did Rancis see in you?" She turned around and waved to Rancis who waved back. He was then pushed away by a crowd of candy citizens. Crumbelina turned to see several donuts coming to arrest her. "I have to go!" Then she got off of the kart.

Gloyd opened the main door just as the donut cops were on top of the kart and they grabbed him. They dragged him off as Swizz got out and moved silently through the chaos.

Minty wanted revenge on whoever took down her unit. Then again Candlehead wanted revenge on Minty for just being Minty. "Hey Minty!" Candlehead called; ready to squirt Minty in the face with lemon lime soda. Minty was too quick though and kicked the bottle from her hands. She landed and was about to kick Candlehead again when out of nowhere the second hand of the unity float was coming toward Minty. Before Minty could kick her again, the hand was picking up Minty and moving away. "Yes!" Candlehead said.

Swizz decided to leave SR behind and jumped into a nearby police car that someone accidently left the keys in. He drove out of there without much notice from the DPD (donut police department).

Gloyd was one of the few remaining racers left. The DPD grabbed him and began to pull him to one of the remaining police cars. Just then Jubileena came up to them and said "A house in the Doublestripe Forest was just robbed." They dropped him and ran off.

"Come back and fight," he said standing up. "Thanks," he said turning to look at his girlfriend. She kissed him in response.

Vanellope was still on the roof, trying to escape. She looked down and found Rancis standing near the mayor's car. She jumped down from roof to roof after thinking that this was the best option. With all the confusion no one saw as she landed on the ground. She moved over to the car and instructed Rancis to sit on the passenger side. He nodded, a bit scared. She got in the driver's side and started the car. She started to drive away to the castle when Rancis put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled.

She drove right in front of the castle and saw the words 'The PEZ was here.' written on a castle wall except the word PEZ was smeared and looked like the word PREZ. _Prez? As in President?_ She thought to herself. _President Vanellope Von Schweetz. I like it_. She thought to herself as Rancis and her drove further away from the parade.


End file.
